


The Young Knight and the Penetrator

by NymusVarelle



Category: Demon's Souls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armor Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymusVarelle/pseuds/NymusVarelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young knight travels through the kindom of Boletaria and meets his toughest enemy yet. The Penetrator. However, things take an unexpected turn when he cannot control his lustful desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Young Knight and the Penetrator

The young knight slowly trudged up the stairs to the castle courtyard. He was ragged and exhausted from his battles prior. The army that had stood in his way was no easy task to dispose of, as he had been nearly overwhelmed several times. He lay down his sword and shield for a minute and his fluted armor clanked softly as he sat upon the stairs to regain his composure. Of all the regions he had overcome, this one was by far the most treacherous. He had crawled through poisonous swamps to kill giant leeching monsters, endured towers with gargoyles and Man-eaters, and even slain a monstrous storm king in the skeleton filled sky temples. 

However, none of them had been as heavily armed and defended as Boletaria, where bowmen and foot soldiers patrolled, and powerful black knights threatened to cleave him in half at every turn. And that fat official… The young knight suddenly stood up, filled with anger. That pompous fool! He had lead the young knight all over the fortress on a wild goose chase, smiling all the while! And he was just past that fog wall! The young knight grabbed his equipment and marched up to the deep colorless mist. 

He stepped through the wall of fog and into a large courtyard with statues lining each side. Across the way, smiling with his usual nefarious grin was that damned official. He giggled to himself and it only served to infuriate the young knight further. He prepared his sword and shield to finally rid the world of this horrible being. However, no sooner had he taken a step forward when the official was suddenly skewered through the chest from behind, blood staining clothes that most likely had been worth a pretty penny. He was lifted high into the air and the young knight could now see what had punctured the pathetic man from behind. 

The fat official, still writhing in pain from being stabbed through the back, hung atop a long, elegant silver blade. The assailant holding him was at least two feet taller than the young knight, and was covered in shining silver armor endowed with swirls and deep violet tassets hanging from the hip armor. His helmet, adorned with a decorative spike and a dark eye-slit cut across the middle was accented by a flowing golden tassel hanging from the backside of it. The mysterious figure stood tall and strong with the horrible abomination dangling, now lifelessly, from his long sword. With a nimble flick of his wrists, he threw the scum off of his weapon as though it were a small sack of potatoes.

Truly this swordsman was a sight to behold. Overall, he was extraordinarily well-built, as well as graceful. Strong gauntleted hands clutched tightly over his sword's handle and as he slowly walked forward, every step he took calculated and calm. Young knight was transfixed, his mind racing with an unidentified feeling as his gaze washed over this warrior various times. The larger figure kept advancing menacingly, and the young knight finally realized that this was yet another enemy he would have to overcome.

Before he could think about it further, the swordsman lunged forward, blade swinging in a horizontal arc. Young knight readied his shield and heard a loud clang as the blade landed across the emblem, the force from the blow pushing him back a few inches. Regaining his focus, he then ducked under the blade as it finished the swing and rolled defensively to the left. However, as soon as he had turned around the swordsman made a straightforward lunge at him, the tip of his blade hitting the young knight's breastplate with enough force to knock him into the air and then flat onto his backside. The knight’s plate armor clattered against the ground and then he felt his whole body go limp.

This swordsman was without a doubt one of the most powerful enemies he had faced on his journeys, probably a high class guard for the kingdom of Boletaria. He certainly had skill to live up to such a title. He was nimble and oh so impossibly fast for his size, and there was something else about him... Something the young knight struggled to put his finger on as he lay on the cobblestone. Beyond the dazzling armor and finesse this swordsman was... unbelievably attractive.

The young knight had never fancied for beautiful women in elegant dresses and fine jewelry. He had always opted for another male, strong and steadfast to give him company  
and relief, among other things. And for some reason, this powerful swordsman was the perfect embodiment of what he had long desired, his feelings a mix of admiration and lust. He wanted to worship this man and be taken by him at the same time. He had to view this warrior clearly, without anything to obfuscate his view.

Still recovering from the blow to his chest, he weakly raised his arms up to his helmet, while the swordsman drew nearer, no doubt planning to land a finishing blow. A step forward. The metal headwear was removed and tossed to the side with a small clank. Another step forward. The young knight's silver-blue eyes were now visible, his face framed by wavy, light golden hair. One last step forward. He stared wantonly at the Penetrator, having forgotten the fact that his life was about to end. Now standing directly above him, the swordsman raised his weapon, and readied to bury it into the young knight's head. He closed his eyes and braced himself for certain death.

Sparks struck against cobblestone as the tip of the blade hit the ground next to his face. What? He looked over. The blade was buried half an inch into the ground. The swordsman had missed his head at such close range? He looked back up to the Penetrator. He was still with his head cocked to one side and it looked like he was inspecting something. Slowly, the Penetrator lowered himself to one knee and extended a hand. What was he doing? The realization finally came to the young knight as he watched the gauntleted hand start to palm his crotch. He was embarrassingly hard!

He looked back up and met the Penetrator's gaze and his face turned a bright red. How shameful to openly show such feelings during a battle of life and death! He stuttered aloud, trying to find the right words through his embarrassment. "F-forgive me, worthy adversary, but I was so c-caught up in the midst of the battle that it seems I've become somewhat arou- oh!" He was cut off as the robust swordsman crawled on top of him, their armor clanking softly as it collided. The young knight was now pinned down to the floor by the Penetrator's large body while staring up at a helmeted face, the very thought of the situation driving him insane with desire.

"I, uh... I certainly meant no disrespect. You are a fine warrior indeed, with skills I've never laid eyes upon... But, pray tell, may I ask why you have me here... In this way... Do you mean to-" He was cut off again, this time, by one of those strong hands forcing their fingers into the young knight's mouth. He gagged slightly, and he could taste the underside of the swordsman's gauntlet, the leather against his tongue and the metallic plate against the roof of his mouth. He moaned in pleasure as the digits prodded and rolled around.

After a few minutes they retracted from his mouth with a small pop, leaving trails of saliva to roll down perfectly shaped lips. Young knight was in a daze, and didn't realize his leg armor and trousers were being undone until the cold air hit his aching manhood. He felt his thighs lifted and the fingers that had been in his mouth moments ago started to prod at his entrance. He let out a sharp gasp in reply, as they delved inward, starting to wriggle around inside of him.

He let out a long moan as they expanded and opened him up. The feeling of being explored internally by those strong armor-clad fingers was bittersweet bliss. He could hardly believe it was happening. He let out a choked cry of surprise as the other hand grasped his cock and started to pump in a slow rhythm, making him buck upwards softly. This continued for several minutes, the young knight taken over by a deep lust-filled desire.

When his moans became ragged breaths and it was apparent that he was near his limit, the penetrator suddenly retracted his fingers and grip over the young knight. Disappointed, he looked up to see the swordsman unbuttoning the trousers around his own crotch, letting an impressively sized erection free from its confines. "O-oh my..." The young knight stammered, "you mean to have your way with me in THAT manner... Well then, I shan't stop you... For it would be untruthful to say I did not desire it..." For a moment, young knight could've sworn he heard a small chuckle from the swordsman. So he wasn't completely silent! Not that he would mind either way.

"Although I will endure to the best of my ability, will it not be difficult on your end?" The Penetrator, cocking his head reached over to the knight's belt and retrieved a small vial filled with fluorescent white liquid. "Oh that! I acquired it in the shrine of storms! There are these particularly nasty slugs which produce the liquid. It works quite well when imbued with a weapon, as it has great magical properties! But what exactly does that have to do with-"

The Penetrator removed the small cork and poured the sticky white stuff onto his manhood, causing the liquid to glow bright and aligned it with the knight's tender entrance. It was about this time when his intentions were suddenly clear to the young knight, and he became a tad nervous. "Pardon, but you can't seriously think to-" he was cut off yet again as the Penetrator speared into him, causing a cry of pain and pleasure. "Oh gods!" He was suddenly taken over by a dull ache and a feeling of fullness, causing his eyes to roll back in lust. The swordsman quickly established a rhythm, grinding into the quibbling knight with full strokes, pulling out to the tip, and then thrusting all the way to the base.

As soon as he had gotten accustomed to the size, the young knight noticed a tingling sensation spreading throughout his body. Of course, it could be none other than the sticky white stuff. The magical properties of the liquid began to heighten his sensitivity, therefore amplifying each thrust tenfold. Young knight was overtaken by ecstasy as the swordsman he had come to admire so greatly pounded into him mercilessly, causing pants and moans of pleasure to eminate off the courtyard walls. Each thrust also brought their bodies together, causing their armor to clank as they made love on the cold cobblestone ground. Between his own sounds of helpless pleasure, the young kight could hear low growls coming from his partner. He wasn't the only one enjoying himself.

As the Penetrator increased the tempo of his onslaught, he hit a spot that had young knight screaming in delight. "Oh lords! That right there! Oh god, please there!" Noticing the sensitive bundle of nerves he had hit, the swordsman quickly adapted his position and gripped the smaller man so he was constantly hitting the spot that had his partner howling. Young knight was in sweet agony. Rarely had anyone been able to find his most sensitive spot and please him in this manner, and this man was managing to hit it constantly.

As their moans continued, it was apparent that both of them were close to the edge. Young knight looked up into his swordsman's helmet and had one final idea. He reached up and lifted the metal mask until the swordsman's mouth was visible. He then wrapped his arms around a strong neck and pulled the Penetrator into a passionate kiss. Their tongues mingled and lips roamed over one another so perfectly that neither of them could contain themselves any longer.

Young knight finally came with a loud exclamation, coating both their breastplates in his essences as the penetrator made one final thrust, burying himself as deep as possible and releasing into the knight. Their lips broke and the Penetrator let out a satisfying moan, pouring everything he had into the man below him. As their climaxes subsided, their moans turned to pants, and then to slow breaths.

After what seemed like ages, the Penetrator grabbed his sword and turned toward the end of the courtyard. The knight, exhausted from their lovemaking, started losing consciousness, the world dissipating into darkness. The last thing he glimpsed before being pulled under was the swordsman plunging his blade into the ground by the archstone and kneeling, and then everything was black.

When young knight awoke, he was fully dressed in his armor once again, his sword and shield lay by his side. He leaned upwards, no longer feeling weak and found he was still in the middle of the courtyard. The Penetrator was nowhere to be seen.

Young knight picked up his things and walked over to the archstone, where the long elegant sword still stood buried in the ground beside it. And there, atop the handle, lay a large shining silver soul. Realizing what this meant, the young knight grasped the soul close to his heart, disparity filling him.

He mourned the loss of this great warrior until he finally regained enough composure to return to the nexus, with the Penetrator's sword in one hand and his soul in the other. Later, the young knight would go on to use the swordsman's soul to create a powerful spell imbuing his legendary weapon with shining silver light. This light would serve to always remind him of his dear Penetrator.


End file.
